1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device such as a liquid crystal project, CRT projector, or the like, and more particularly relates to a projection display device of which the interior of the housing is air-cooled.
2. Description of the Related Art
With projection display devices, various parts are air-cooled, such as a light source, optical parts receiving light from the light source, and so forth. Various proposals have also been made regarding suction configurations for suction into the housing of a projection display device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-157347 discloses a projection display device with an air inlet provided on the lower face of the housing. This projection display device is arranged such that a charged filter can be mounted on the lower face of the housing in cases of using the projection display device in dusty environments. Specifically, a charged filter is disposed on the lower face of the housing so as to cover the air inlet, a lid is placed over the charged filter, and the lid is fixed to the housing, thereby mounting the charged filter to the housing. Multiple air inlets are formed on the lower face of the housing.